Joy Ride
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Teddy has bought himself a car, this is of course for innocent reasons, and has nothing to do with a particularly Weasley he fancies.


**A/N: This is just a silly story about Teddy and Roxanne (my favourite next-gen couple!), and probably shouldn't be taken too seriously. But I hope you enjoy anyway.**

…

"You bought a car?" Harry asked looking at the sleek black convertible sitting in the driveway. Teddy was leaning against the door his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

"Yes," Teddy responded watching George closely as he walked around the car.

"Why?" George asked.

"Sometimes you act so old," Teddy teased, but it was forced and Harry raised his eyebrows as a warning. "I was just thinking it would be nice to go into Muggle Towns without having to worry about being seen, either flying or Apparating," Teddy added, he nearly rolled his eyes but thought better of it.

"Why would you want to go to Muggle towns?" George asked coming from the front of the car.

"I don't know," Teddy admitted. He let his arms fall down to his sides and tried to act indifferent, but he could feel the sweat running down his back. He could also see another set of eyes watching him, but choose to ignore those.

"Well," George sighed with a shrug. "I suppose you are eighteen now." Teddy beamed over at George, he was hoping for George's support, which would help influence Harry.

"You do know that a Muggle car is dangerous," Harry confirmed. Teddy let the smile drop from his face as he nodded.

"I remember a very nifty Ford Angelica that had some adjustments," George mused from behind Teddy; this made Harry glare at him with a stern look. "I am sure we can make this safe," he added.

"Or you could just trust that I am a safe driver," Teddy said under his breath. Harry shot his eyes to Teddy making him move uncomfortably.

"That question is not whether you are safe; it is that other people are safe. Cars are not like magic, you don't manipulate them to your will, and sometimes they have a mind of their own," Harry said crossly.

"Sorry," Teddy muttered. "I just really want this," he added looking up at Harry.

"Well you did pay for it yourself, and you are eighteen and George so lovingly pointed out. Just be careful," Harry said handing the keys back to Teddy.

"Nice car." Teddy turned to see Roxanne walking out of the house towards him. "Can I have a ride?" she asked stopping just before the bonnet.

"No," George snapped.

"I thought you said it was safe," Harry mused.

"I said we could make it safe," George snapped.

"Dad," Roxanne whined. "I am sure Teddy will keep me safe." Teddy looked at the ground bashfully and chose not to comment. George looked between the two and shook his head.

"Maybe you should let Roxanne have a ride," Harry said.

"Maybe you should let Lily have a ride," George returned.

"Okay," Harry shrugged. "I trust Teddy. When you come home later, and if Lily wants you can take her for a drive," Harry said shooting George a satisfied glance.

"Fine," George caved. "But if anything happens, and I mean anything, I will curse you," George warned. Teddy looked over at Roxanne who was smiling brightly at him. He turned back to George and nodded quickly before getting into the car.

"You are going to get caught," Teddy said as they turned out of the street.

"I can't believe you bought me a car," Roxanne exclaimed pulling open compartments.

"I bought myself a car," Teddy said. "Don't touch that." Roxanne pulled her hand back from the glove compartment and smiling deviously.

"I think it was my suggestion, idea and perfect diabolical plan though," Roxanne laughed. "What's in there then?"

"You will find out later," Teddy said quickly hitting her hand away from opening the compartment. "Besides if you were seventeen and could Apparate we would not have a problem," Teddy said rolling his eyes.

"But alas, I am not seventeen, I am only fifteen, and you are a cradle robbing stalker who bought a car so we could go on proper dates," Roxanne exclaimed finding Teddy's hand and lacing her fingers with his.

"I hate it when you are right," Teddy smiled.

"So where to?" she asked excitedly.

"Anywhere that your father won't find and kill me," Teddy said shyly.

"You have always been so brave," Roxanne cooed making Teddy poke his tongue out in response. "And mature."

…

 **For Hogwarts Online Muggle Studies –** **Write a story focused on any Muggle invention. Prompt: I Don't Know**

 **For 2015 Goals and Resolutions Challenge – Write a Next-Gen**

 **For Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge – Next-Gen Era**

 **For Connect The Weasley Challenge – Teddy and Roxanne: Hide**

 **For Ten Times Ten Challenge – List #1: #6 Black**

 **For Minor Character Boot Camp – #19 Fingers**

 **For If You Dare Challenge – Children**


End file.
